Scratching Backs
by Keira Sawyer
Summary: Bella's a very prominent New Yorker who shows Edward the real life of New Yorkers. She gives him a tour of her hometown and he tries to figure out who she really is. AH. ExB excellent and beautiful...not! jkjk


**Scratching Backs**

EPOV

I was having a coffee at a small place on the corner of the street when all of a sudden, a girl rams herself into my booth. I know New York is always bustling, but really, did she have to invade my table?

"Hey, can you do me a huge favor?!" She gasped.

Her eyes were darting out the windows and she was fidgeting nervously. Normally, I would have said no to helping a stranger, but her pleading brown eyes pulled me in. "Sure…" I trailed, not knowing of what she wanted me to do for her.

"Okay, there's this guy stalking me, so all you have to do is pretend to be my boyfriend for a few seconds." She said in a rush. "Here he comes!"

I grabbed her hands and smiled lovingly at her. She returned it with a brilliant smile of her own. I could feel the presence of another body approaching us, so I looked up and saw her stalker. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Bella? Who's this?" He asked. So her name was Bella.

"Mike, meet my boyfriend." So the creeper was Mike.

"Edward Cullen." I interjected.

He glared at me and then glanced at our intertwined hands. He huffed and left. Bella let out a sigh of relief as we watched him exit.

"That was easy." Bella murmured.

"What was all that about?"

"Guess I should explain. I'm Isabella Swan, but people call me Bella. Mike used to be my neighbor. He flirted with me everyday and I refused every time he asked me out on a date. Then, he started following me around. So, I came up with an idea to 'get a boyfriend.' He's less likely to do anything if I'm seen with another guy. Especially someone good looking like you." She paused and blushed. "Thank you for helping me, Edward." What a sweet girl.

"My pleasure." I grinned.

Her phone rang and broke me out of my stare.

"Sorry, I have to take this." She flipped open her cell.

BPOV

"Hey Al, what's up?"

"Bella…" Alice said cautiously.

"What did you do this time?" I sighed.

"I went shopping." She whispered.

"You did not!" I exclaimed, knowing the reason she would be calling me to confess her spree. She didn't feel guilty about maxing out a credit card, unless it had something to do with me.

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself. You needed some new outfits." She said quickly.

I growled. "I suggest you go out tonight."

"Why?" She said confused.

"I wouldn't want to kill my best friend." I said in a deathly serious tone. I hung up and threw my phone at the wall, breaking it in the process.

EPOV

I watched her face contort as the conversation progressed. Her features were rearranged from annoyed, incredulous, and then intense anger. She surprised me when she took it out on her phone and threatened her friend. Who was this girl and what had I gotten myself into?

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm sorry for that. Is there anyway I could pay you back for helping me?" Her tone taking a sweet and innocent lightness. What happened to her deadly demeanor that was here a few seconds ago?

"Actually, I just got to town and haven't seen the sights yet, so would you play tourist with me?"

A grand smile lit up her face. "Perfect!" She stood up and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the streets of New York.

"Wait, what about your phone?"

"Don't worry about it; I won't need it. Besides, don't you have one?"

I nodded. "Where to first?"

"I know you want to play tourist, but I'd much rather show you the real New York. None of those tourist traps. You are going to witness the life of New Yorkers."

We were walking down a semi-busy street when a woman called Bella's name. Bella and I crossed the street to a flower vender. The two females hugged and the woman place a flower in Bella's ear. She looked at me and put one in my pocket. "Now you match!" She squealed.

"Jessica, this is Edward. I'm showing him around." I shook her hand and we chatted for a few moments about trivial things. She bid us farewell, but not before she handed Bella an envelope that Bella tucked in her bag.

"What's that?" I asked curious.

"A package." She said ambiguously.

"Do you work for the mafia or something?"

"Something like that." She said with a coy smile.

I chuckled nervously. I didn't know if she was telling the truth or was just pulling my leg. Who knows what goes on in this girl's mind?

"You hungry?"

"A little, what's good here?"

"Street food! Anything in particular your taste buds want?" You, wait what?

"I'll have whatever you get. I trust your judgment."

"Try this." She held out a kebab with mystery meat on it.

"Meat on a stick? Do I look like a barbarian?" I said repulsed at the dangling flesh.

She laughed. "You're no He-Man, but even he would like this. It's the best thing you'll ever taste. Trust me. Eric knows his stuff."

I eyed it for a moment. Bella took a bite and then nearly shoved the pointy stick in my face. It couldn't be too bad if she had ingested it. It's not like its poison. I nibbled a bit and then ended up gnawing at the whole thing. It was like I was a carnivore that had been denied meat for its whole life.

"Good?" She giggled.

"More." I said when I licked it clean.

We walked over to the bench where the kebab kiosk was located. "Eric has a new flavor of sauce every month. I would die if he ever stopped selling these."

"I don't deserve such praise." The man I presumed to be Eric said.

"Sure you do!" Bella handed him a five, but he wouldn't accept it.

"Bella, I'm not taking your money!"

"You'll go out of business. I come here every day. You're losing profit."

"Exactly, as a loyal customer, you deserve a discount." He said playfully.

She sighed. I grinned at their squabble. Bella stubborn had to be the most endearing thing in the world. I paid for my second kebab and left him a large tip to cover Bella's portion as well. I winked at her and we left.

We headed towards a pretzel cart. "Hey Bella!" the pretzel vendor greeted.

"Hey Ben. How are Angela and Benny?" Bella responded.

"See for yourself." He nodded in the direction we came from.

"Baby!" Bella cooed at the toddler who was making his way towards us. She reached her arms out and scooped up the child, whose face was flush from the excitement. She kissed him on the cheek as he reached for hers. "Bell-Bell." He kept repeating. It was so cute to see them cuddling one another. We greeted Angela and munched on our delicious pretzels. Bella attempted to pay once again, but was denied a second time. I wonder what was up with that.

Bella had passed little Benny back to his mother and we were walking. I voiced my thoughts to her, so I could figure out the mystery behind this Bella Swan.

"Why doesn't anyone let you pay?"

"Two people are hardly anyone."

"Three, you forgot Jessica." I mended.

She nodded and replied. "Because I scratch their backs, so they feel the need to scratch mine. I don't want them to though, they deserve good things to happen to them without having to repay."

"What exactly do you do?"

"I help them out here and there. Call me an investor or a good friend. I also do odd jobs now and then. I deliver some packages or letters from Jessica because it would be better if the mail man never saw the contents, I advertise their small business discreetly, and sometimes I baby-sit for Ange and Ben." She shrugged.

Wow. This girl is something else. "That's nice of you." I didn't know what else to say at the moment.

"They're good people. I try to make nice things happen to them. They always find out it's me of course, and then they do whatever they can to return the favor. Totally unnecessary."

"Good things come to good people."

"Right! I just help fate a long a little bit."

"Can we walk through Central Park? Or is that too touristy of me?"

"No, we can go. I love the natural setting there."

"I'll hail a cab."

"I got it covered." She pulled out a whistle and blew into it. I didn't hear a sound come out, so I was confused.

All of a sudden, a taxi with a dog in the front seat pulled up. Ah, it was a dog whistle.

"Hey Austin!" She said as she climbed in.

"Hey yourself, beauty. Where to?"

"The Park." She answered. "Can I walk Sam?"

"Sure, he needs some exercise."

We arrived at the entrance gates soon after. "Do you know everyone in the city?" I joked.

"No, I just know the right people."

"Let me guess, you walk Sam and Austin gives you free rides."

"That's not all. I helped him out once. He was drinking and driving, so I had to take the wheel and drive him home."

"Oh." She's a superhero, this girl.

We found a Frisbee and tossed it between us before launching it for Sam to retrieve. He always came back to attack Bella with wet slobbery kisses. How I wanted to be the one on top of her and running my tongue all over her face. Where are these thoughts coming from? I just met this girl for goodness sakes!

"Hey, can you hold on to Sam for a second?" She asked before she sprinted towards an ice cream man. She jumped onto his large back, but he didn't even seem phased. She probably weighed next to nothing to him. She reached around to kiss his cheek and I felt a surge of jealousy. "Jake!" She smiled. "Hey Edward!" She waved me over.

I put a smile on my face and tugged Sam along with me. She was still clinging to him, but she was in front now so she could gesture introductions between us. "Jacob, this is my new friend, Edward."

"Nice to meet a friend of Bells." He offered his hand and I took it. We squeezed harder than necessary in a silent competition for dominance.

"How about some ice cream?" Bella slid down from his arms.

"Help yourself, Bells. I want to talk with Eddie boy here."

"Don't call me Eddie, Jakey." I mocked.

He glared at me. "What exactly are your intentions with my little sister and best friend?"

"You're related?!"

"Not exactly, but close enough."

"I see. Well, I'm merely enjoying the day with her. I don't plan to take advantage of her or anything."

He looked at me suspiciously before nodding. "I can see you're a good man. So, has she dazzled you yet?"

"Whatever do you mean?" I stated loudly because Bella was heading towards us. I nodded slightly and he smirked in response.

"Thought so. No one can escape her charming ways." He whispered.

"Jake, could you take Sam from us?"

"Sure thing. See you around." They hugged and Bella handed me a cone with two scoops of multicolored ice cream.

"Can we visit the hospital next? I'd like you to meet someone."

"Sure! We can take a horse-drawn carriage."

"Wouldn't a taxi be faster?"

"But then we'd miss out on all the scenery!" she feigned hurt.

**_AN: REVIEW! I do not own Twilight. Check my profile to see where all my stories are heading._**


End file.
